outbreakgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Snow Daze: The Music of Winter Walkthrough
The Snow Daze: Music of Winter Walkthrough can be found below. Walkthrough Day 1 Take it slow Kira *What do you do for a living? (+1 Kira Point *You don’t need to perform. Not when you’re at home. (+1 Kira Point) *You need to learn to relax. *That’s okay. You don’t have to say anything you’re not comfortable with. (+1 Kira Point) *Hey - we’re siblings. We can totally trust each other. Don’t you trust me? *I like silly. (+1 Kira Point) *You should show me your panties. (+2 Kira Point) Sarah *Why do you go on so many dates? *Isn’t there enough company at home for you? (+1 Sarah Point) *Puppies are so free, aren’t they? (+1 Sarah Point) *Wouldn’t it be fun to act like a dog sometimes? (+1 Sarah Point or +2 if Total Sarah points at this point is 2 or more.) *Would the doggie like a bone? *Go to the kitchen and grab her some meat. (+1 Sarah Point if Total Sarah points at this point is 3 or more.) *(Automatic +1 Sarah Point after the "meat scene" regardless of result.) Jane *(Joking) Do you want to watch me in the shower? (+2 Jane Points) *We used to be close. What happened? (+1 Jane point) *Are you even wearing anything feminine right now? (-1 Jane point or +1 Jane point if Total Jane Points at this point is 2 or more.) Noelle *It’s okay Mom, I talked to Jane. Everything is fine. (+1 Noelle Point) *I think YOU should apologize. (+3 Noelle Points) *Is that all you wanted to talk to me about? (-1 Noelle Point if Total Noelle Points at this point is 3 or less.) *I’m a teenage boy. I have needs. *I guess if I watched you in the shower, I wouldn’t have to peek at them any more. Day 2 Jane *Whatever is making you nervous, it's okay. (+1 Jane Point) *Why are you so nervous today? *You look really feminine doing that. (+2 Jane Points) *Split the work. (+1 Jane Point) Kira *You seem happier today. (+1 Kira Point) *I don’t remember you having any boyfriends. (+1 Kira Point) *You should do what you want. Sarah *Yesterday I told you to pretend to be a puppy when you were alone. Did you? (+1 Sarah Point) *Did you enjoy pretending to be a puppy?. (+1 Sarah Point) *'"Nice 'collar!' (+1 Sarah Point) *You should focus on making others happy. (+1 Sarah Point) Noelle *Can it wait? I have something I need to do, pretty urgently... (+1 Noelle Point) *No, I’m pretty sure you wanted to discuss your urges. *Do you? Because I promise, it’s worse than you’re imagining. (+1 Noelle Point) *I’m so horny, all the time. I was actually about to jerk off before you came in. (+1 Noelle Point) *It’s not my fault. After all the skin being shown around the house... (+1 Noelle Point) *And that’s not all! (+1 Noelle Point if "Jane Strips" scene is unlocked and another +1 Noelle Point if "Panty Flash" scene is unlocked.) *(Automatic +2 Noelle Points if Total Noelle Points is 3 or more.) Day 3 Jane *It’s natural for a girl to be desired by men. (+1 Jane Point) *It feels good to show off. (+1 Jane Point) *Either: **Let’s be partners. (+2 Jane Points) **Girls are worth less than guys. (+2 Jane Points if Total Jane Points is 6 or more.) *(Automatic +1 Point to the character with the lowest score.) Sarah *Have you been a bad puppy? (+1 Sarah Point) *So teasing me like that is very naughty, isn’t it? (+2 Sarah Points) *(Automatic +2 Sarah Points if Total Sarah Points is 6 or more.) *(Automatic +1 Point to the character with the lowest score.) Noelle *Mom, I want to cum on you right now. *Mom, I’m so unsatisfied. *The best way of helping would be to tell my sisters to help out. (+2 Noelle Points) *Your plan isn't working, Mom. *(Automatic +1 Point to the character with the lowest score.) Kira *Think about what I’m going through. (+1 Kira Points) *What if I asked you to obey my every sexual command? *Why don’t you give me a chance? (+2 Kira Points) *I’ll prove it to you. (If Total Kira Points is 5 or more.) Day 4 Noelle *You look sexy in that dress. (+1 Noelle Point) *It felt good to obey me and make everyone look sexy, didn’t it? (+1 Noelle Point) *I’m not asking them to do anything you wouldn’t do. (+1 Noelle Point) *They’re a tool to turn me on. (+1 Noelle Point) *Either: **You’re helping me because of how guilty you feel, aren’t you? (+1 Noelle Point) **You should all feel guilty. (+1 Noelle Point) *Either: **Guilt is bad. We should all feel good. (+1 Noelle Point) **You all need to make up for what you’ve done. (+1 Noelle Point) Jane *Be Cool. (+1 Jane Point) *(Try Subliminals) What if I got off to them knowing? I have needs. (+1 Jane Point) *Everyone looked feminine today. (+3 Jane Point) *Either: **Imagine they feel what you feel. (+1 Jane Point) **I bet they feel hot. (+1 Jane Point) *I’ve gotten off everywhere I wanted. (+3 Jane Points) Noelle & Jane *We’re all family. There’s no judging here. (+1 Noelle Point) (+1 Jane Point) *Tell everyone what you enjoy. (+1 Jane Point) *Either: **Shouldn’t Jane feel guilty, mom? (+2 Noelle Points) (+1 Jane Point) **Femininity is your way of enjoying submission. (+1 Noelle Point) (+2 Jane Points) Kira *(Try Subliminals) It feels good to be slutty. (+2 Kira Points) *Everyone can see how slutty you are. (+2 Kira Points) *Either: **Incest is hot. (+1 Kira Point) **What if you could be in charge of someone in the family? (+1 Kira Point) *Lesbian incest is super taboo. (+2 Kira Points) Sarah *What’s so wrong with them knowing? (+1 Sarah Point) *What if someone else in the family was a pervert too? (+1 Sarah Point) *Maybe they need a puppy. (+1 Sarah Point) Kira & Sarah *Puppies need guidance and discipline. (+1 Sarah Point) (+1 Kira Point) *Animals are true to their desires. (+1 Sarah Point) (+1 Kira Point) *You’re a bitch in heat. (+1 Sarah Point) (+2 Kira Points) Day 5 NOTE: The "Ending Choice" will decide which ending you will obtain. For further details, go to the "Good Ends" section. Ending Choice * Kira * Sarah * Jane * Noelle * Brainwash yourself to renounce all bad feelings and become normal. (Normal Ending) * Brainwash yourself to double down and go for them all. (True Ending) (Option is only available after getting all character endings) Good Ends Character Endings Kira * You’re showing me your panties right now. (+2 Kira Points) * You enjoy flashing me because it's hot. (+2 Kira Points) * You enjoyed obeying me yesterday. (+2 Kira Points) * Any choice works (+1 Kira Point) * You want to be my slave. Sarah * Pull down your pants and show her your boner. (+1 Sarah Point) * Is there enough company at home, now? * Did you get off while pretending to be a dog? (+2 Sarah Points) * Nice collar! (+1 Sarah Point) * Animals are true to their desires. Your desire is to be my slave. Jane * You know what'd be cool? If we started having showers together in the morning. (+2 Jane Points) * We should be partners. (+2 Jane Points) * It’s natural for you to find me sexy. (+2 Jane Points) * You want to be my slave. Noelle * Are you sure you don’t want to talk about sex? (+2 Noelle Points) * You want to discuss your urges. (+2 Noelle Points) * Mom, I want to fuck you. (+2 Noelle Points) * It felt good to obey me, didn’t it? (+2 Noelle Points) * Submission would be a better way of life. * You want to be my slave. True Ending * Brainwash yourself to double down and go for them all. Bad Ends A bad end will occur once you choose the following choices. Some of which must meet certain conditions for it to occur. Day 1 *Do it now! It’s time to take charge! (Sad Jason Bad Ending Scene) Sarah *Would you have sex with a dog if we had one? (If Total Sarah Points is 1 or less.) Jane *Why are you mad at me? (Cover Bad Ending) Noelle *Are you sure you don’t want to talk about sex? *What if you all had a shower together so I could watch? (Cooking Bad Ending) Day 2 Jane *You look like a sexy housewife! (If Total Jane Points is 2 or less.) *She should do them all! (Noelle Bad Ending) Noelle *Not right now, Noelle. I need to jerk off. *No, I’m pretty sure you wanted to discuss your urges. (If Noelle's "Shower Masturbation" scene is not attained during Day 1.) *Is this about yesterday in the shower? Because we said that was a one-time thing... *I’m constantly broke. You make a lot of money - how about giving me some of it? Day 3 Jane *It feels good to be your brother’s sex toy. *It feels good to act slutty. *Girls are worth less than guys. (If Total Jane Points 5 or less.) Sarah *Вы должны быть наказаны. *So suck my cock, bitch. Noelle *Mom, I want to fuck you. *Mom, you're so sexy.(Noelle's announcement ending) *The best way of helping would be to suck my dick..(Noelle's announcement ending) *Maybe it would work if I was doing more than just cumming on your tits. Maybe it would work if I could fuck you. Kira *You can do anything you want to me. (Kira Bad Ending) *I’ll prove it to you. (If Total Kira Points is 4 or less.) (Kira Bad Ending) Day 4 Noelle *You should feel guilty about incest. Jane *Either: (If Total Jane Points is 3 or less.) **Guilt is bad. We should all feel good. **You all need to make up for what you’ve done. *Focus on what you feel. Noelle & Jane *Either: (If Total Noelle Points or Total Jane Points is 6 or less.) **Shouldn’t Jane feel guilty, mom? **Femininity is your way of enjoying submission. Sarah *You’re a puppyslut. *Dominance gets you hot. Kira & Sarah *Either: (If Total Kira Points or Total Sarah Points is 5 or less.) **You’re a bitch in heat. (Sarah Bad Ending) **Think of Sarah’s needs. Category:Walkthrough Category:Snow Daze: The Music of Winter